Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack
Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (スーパーゴーストカミカゼアタック) is one of Gotenks' and Kayla's signature techniques and invented by Kaylah Spencer. It is a childish, yet ingenious and extremely effective technique. |inventor = Kaylah Gotenks|user = Kaylah Katherine Gotenks Kayla Melissa Tommy Samantha Marie Super Buu Kid Buu|class = Self Destruction|color = & (Kamikaze Ghosts) & (Explosion)|similar = Balloon Flash Bomber|image = }} Overview Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded) created by Kaylah. Usage When Kayla and Gotenks' power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command: he releases 10 individuals for one attack against Super Buu, and uses a Balloon Flash Bomber which breaks down into 14 ghosts later against the same opponent. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses a variant called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish 'where summons 100 Kamikaze Ghosts to attack The Dictator and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Kaylah used her ghost abilities with this technique Super Buu can use the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack as well after Gotenks' absorption; his ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko. In the ''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Gotenks uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in battle against the monster Akami. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses a variant called '''Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish where summons 100 Kamikaze Ghosts to attack The Dictator and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Variations * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish - The 100 ghost version of the technique used by Gotenks' against The Dictator's Army in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish - The 5 ghost version of the technique used by Gotenks as his Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. In both games, this Ultimate Skill is simply listed under the name Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, while it is referred to as either Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish '''(by certain voice options of the Future Warriors in both games) or '''Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Man Finish w/ Ghosts (by Gotenks himself) when performed in battle. * DUAL Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - The ten ghost team attack version of the technique that appears as Gotenks' Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. It allows two users to attack as a part with Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish resulting in ten ghosts total which the users send to attack the opponent while performing Gotenks' cross arm double-v sign pose as the opponent is hit by the ghosts. Gotenks calls out Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish to reference the number of ghosts being doubled. * Super Ghost Buu Attack - Super Buu's version of the technique which can also use techniques such as the Kamehameha and Masenko. Video Games Appearances Gotenks uses this technique in the Butōden series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the Supersonic Warriors series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast games, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In the Budokai games, if the button press sequence when using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack is failed, then Gotenks ends up high fiving the ghost, which causes it to explode and injure him. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, the version where he uses four ghosts is called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks uses a more powerful version as his Ultimate K.O., called Super Ghost Bomber, where he summons many of his energy ghosts and sends them at the enemy. In the Raging Blast series, this move gains a weaker version, which is just called Ghost Attack, and it is used by Gotenks as one of his supers in both his base and Super Saiyan states. The technique is used by Majin Buu and Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed)'s Ultimate Blast in the Raging Blast''series, called '''Super Ghost Buu Attack', has his ghosts perform the Kamehameha like in the anime. Super Buu can also use this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. In ''Dragon Ball Online, the technique can be learned by Fighters at level 50. When used, they create a ghost that has a face similar to that of Gotenks to defend them from the enemy's attack. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Gotenks' version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack appears as pat of the technique card "Gotenks' Kamikaze Ghost". Super Buu's version appears as its own character named "Majin Buu's Kamikaze Ghost" In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack appears as both a Super and Ultimate Skill of Gotenks. The Super Skill version produces a single ghost in front of the user and the Ultimate Skill version creates 5 ghosts that form behind the user before attacking. Both techniques can be learned by the Future Warrior through Gotenks training. The Super Skill version is taught after Gotenks' second training and the Ultimate version is taught at the end of Gotenks' training. If the Future Warrior performs the Ultimate Skill version while Gotenks is their Master they will receives a Z-Assist, where Gotenks' soul will enter the Warrior's body making the attack much stronger. The Ghosts created by the Future Warrior are identical to ones created by Gotenks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack returns as both a Super and Ultimate Skill used by Gotenks. The Super Skill version can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing Gotenks' Initiation Test to train under him. The Ultimate Skill version can also be learned by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Gotenks' Training. It functions the same way it did in Xenoverse though without the Z-Assist boost, as that feature is absent in Xenoverse 2. Trivia * "Kamikaze" is Japanese for god wind, and a kamikaze fighter is a person who is trained to crash planes into a building or important place in a suicide mission. * The Ghosts usually have the head of the person who created them. However, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' ghosts still have regular Super Saiyan hair. This is fixed in "Mind Trap" filler episode and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. * In the FUNimation dub, when Super Buu's ghosts attack Vegito, some of the ghosts say "Galick Gun", while their hand gestures are identical to the stance taken when charging a Masenko. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack will always produced ghosts shaped like Gotenks, regardless of what the user actually looks like. This leads to a hilarious moment where, when the custom character is using Male Voice Option 8, he says "Hey Look, It's Me!" despite the ghost looking nothing like him. This is in fact a reference to 'Ghost Nappa' from TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z: Abridged web-series, as Voice 8 is provided by Curtis Arnott, better known as Takahata101, who provides the voice of Ghost Nappa in the aforementioned abridged series. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when Male Voice Option 15 (which is actually the voice of Nick Landis/Lanipator, co-founder of TeamFourStar) is used the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) will shout Super Ghost Japanese Attack.23 Gallery Ep258_042.jpg|Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Ep258_043.jpg|Hi ready, Buu? Ep258_044.jpg|Front of Gotenks Ep258_046.jpg|Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Ep258_043-1.jpg c79d953de54349733eec9431d8970a909ee9b93ca6c9976647b77c99139ee410_large.jpg smile.jpg|Kayla used the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Ep266 015.jpg GotenksSuperGhostKamikazeAttack.png References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, 2007 # ↑ Dragon Ball Online, 2010 # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Attacks Category:Mouth techniques Category:Ghost Category:Explosive techniques